Surfaces that are handled or touched by various people may become covered by germs, bacteria and viruses. The germs, bacteria, or viruses, or combinations thereof are collectively hereon referred to as contaminants. For example, a person whose hands are covered with contaminants will touch a surface and transfer the contaminants onto the surface. When another person touches the same surface, at least some of the contaminants on the surface can transfer onto the other person's hands. The contaminants may cause the other person to become sick or ill.
Ensuring that such surfaces are cleaned or sanitized will reduce the spread of contaminants. The spread of the contaminants can also be reduced by cleaning or sanitizing a person's hand or hands. Such approaches may reduce the risk of a person becoming sick. However, cleaning or sanitizing surfaces and hands may be difficult and inconvenient. For example, surfaces that are frequently used (e.g. touched) by people would leave little time for someone to manually clean such surfaces between uses. Moreover, people would find it inconvenient to regularly clean their hands before or after touching a surface. For example, a person may forget to clean their hands on such a frequent basis, or there may not be any cleaning stations or cleaning fluids available when desired.